You and I, Once Again
by hakuzai
Summary: Brothers were meant to be together, after all... Prussia's death and Germany's hope. Poor summary:  More like a family than a romantic relationship.


I thought I would upload one now, since I'm not sure if I can write one on the weekend this time...  
In this story, I tried to add as many facts as I can, since it's kinda... serious one.  
Still, all I did in my previous world history classes was to doodle, so it might not be correct, despite all the research I've done:(  
So, tell me if there's anything wrong with the facts I wrote.

_Translation_ (I used google translator again, since my German is worse than my French:))  
_Ja_ - Yes, _Bruder_ - Brother  
_Es tut mir leid, ich kann dir nicht helfen _- I'm sorry, I can't help  
_Weine nicht, mein lieber kleiner bruder_ - Don't cry, my dear little brother  
_Ach, bruder, was soll ich bloß ohne dich tun_ - Oh, brother, what am I going to do without you  
_Wieder einmal... Ja, wir werden uns treffen_ - Once again... Yes, we will meet

* * *

It was a gloomy day. Though last of the bright sun lights came through the window and brightened the room, the atmosphere in the room was still different from pleasant. It might be because of the curtains, half drawn, thus leading the crimson sun rays to only part of the room like a spotlight. Or it might be the dead silence that hung in the air. Or, it can be the person lying on the bed, motionless, yet continuing with the fragile short breaths.

His hair brushed gently against his pale face, reflecting the sun light on its platinum gold color. Under the half closed lids, there were red eyes that had lost its burning enthusiasm and so much more. Weak gaze was focused on the window, and the scenery beyond it, at the opposite side of the room. Every now and then, his breath scattered into the air like the wind gently blowing the fallen leaves on the streets.

And then, there was a knock on the door. The sound was so clear as the magnificent mahogany door vibrated the sound across the room. Shortly after, the door opened, and a man in stiff, formal uniform entered through it. Despite the rigid atmosphere he brought with him, his face frowned as he slowly approached the bed, as if he was in endless pain.

"I heard that they are going to tore it down. Now, you'll get better, West."

"Save your breath. Don't talk too much."

"Ha... I know my own limits."

The man, otherwise, the _nation _in the bed weakly grinned as he looked up at his beloved brother. He had not seen him on his uniform for long time. Not after his suffering from the result of World War 2. But now, seeing him in his proud uniform made him happier than ever. _My little West looks much better on that boring cloths._

"I've been thinking a lot... ever since I had to stay in bed."

"Gilbert, I know you never think about anything, except being awesome."

As the blond awkwardly interrupted him with a tensed joke, Gilbert laughed, though it more sounded like coughing. The other man startled and checked if his older brother was in pain, but he just winked and tried to catch his breath. There was no pain. No; all the pain he had had vanished, and the only thing left was the time for peace.

"Ludwig... I'm trying to be serious. I always wanted to copy those awesome characters in the movie, when they speak so gravely before their deaths..."

"That, you don't have to copy. You are already awesome enough."

"But still..."

Gilbert reached out for Ludwig's hand slowly, but when he finally grabbed the warm fingers, he held it firm. So firm and tender, that it made Ludwig's face clouded with worries.

"You still have some chances to recover."

"You, too..."

Silence filled the room when Ludwig realized that it was the most foolish statement he had ever made. They both knew that Prussia didn't have any hope now. Much of its land had been taken by Poland, and the rest were filled with those who have been forced to move out from Germany. To make things worse, after World War 2, the allies had abolished Prussia de jure, shattering every single hope of recovery.

"When that wall is torn down, you must do everything to save yourself. Don't let your pride ruin it. It is much more important to be alive, than die as a land that once existed."

"...Ja, bruder."

"And I know you suffer a lot, too, even as I speak now. Es tut mir leid, ich kann dir nicht helfen..."

"No, don't you say that!"

A pure drop of tear rolled down Ludwig's cheek. The vulnerable side of his brother seemed so weak, that even a slight touch could break his whole figure. His breath came out too quietly, as if he would fade away in a second. His pride has vanished, and only the weakest and fragile frame of him remained. What Ludwig wanted to protect with all his life was simply gone. Even with his own pain of hyperinflation, food shortage, and so on, what hurt him the most was seeing his older brother suffer.

"It was my fault! I couldn't protect you! It'-"

"Shh... Weine nicht, mein lieber kleiner bruder. You did your best, for your boss and your people."

Gilbert closed his eyes and gently smiled. The pale hand in his brother's grip was so cold, that it felt like it was a part of a marble sculpture. Ludwig held his breath not only to calm his breath, but to remember his brother's face so beautiful like a sleeping princess. Yet, his princess will never rise again once he falls asleep.

Ludwig grabbed his brother's feeble hand with both hands. His thoughts wandered into the past. Nothing went right. He should have stopped his mad, unreasonable boss from getting into the war. No, even before that, he should have stopped him from abolishing Prussia, the only brother he has, from the first even if it was abolishing de facto. Now, everything lost in vain, what was he supposed to do?

"I just wish..."

When Gilbert opened his eyes again, his red eyes had lost most of its light. The voice softly rang in the room; so soft that when Ludwig finally caught that sound, it made him shiver as if he was the one fading into the air. Same drops of tears fell from Gilbert's eyes, and slid down his thin cheeks. But his dry, pale lips were slightly curled upward, forming a sad, bitter smile. Ludwig bent over the older one, and gently brushed his bangs aside.

"I wish... I won't be born as a nation again... It was great, being an awesome nation... But... It had costed me so dearly..."

"Ach, bruder, was soll ich bloß ohne dich tun..."

"Be strong, Ludwig... Like you always have been..."

Ludwig touched the other's forehead with his lips, trying to calm him down. Then, placing his lips on the hand that he held, he sobbed bitterly, and cursed what the destiny had chosen for them. It wasn't fair for him to disappear like this. It just wasn't right.

"In my next life, I want to be a human... just a human... And then, I want to have a brother... whose name is Ludwig, with blond hair and blue eyes... and can be so strict and boring, but is... so gentle and reliable..."

"Gilbert..."

"Yes... I want to be born as your brother again... Then... we'll always be together. Without having to worry about each other's country... You and I... once again..."

Gilbert's trembling voice changed into soft whisper as he spoke. And with his last word, his smiled widened a bit, and his eyes were closed. The crimson red light of the sun also seized, living the room in silent dusk. Ludwig tried to call out his brother's name, but something in his throat wouldn't let him make a sound except hushed wipes. He leaned down again to lay chaste kisses on Gilbert's lips, as the last warmth faded away. Tears from his cheeks fell on the pale skin, joining the other's.

The solemn silence was broke when the darkness had completely covered the world like a thick blancket. Under the moonlight's guide, citizens ran toward single destination; the Berlin Wall. From the room, Ludwig turned his head to catch a glimpse of his people rushing down the road for one purpose. But soon, his gaze was fixed on his brother, finally resting in ture peace.

"Wieder einmal... Ja, wir werden uns treffen."

He put his hat on straight, and slowly stood up as he layed his last kiss on the stiff hand. Dropping the last tear down on the floor, he saluted toward his brother, toward the window that depicted the event that will change the future in many ways. And with formal military attitude, he walked up to the door and silently left the room. Until they meet again, he will carry on with his duty as a nation. So that he won't be ashamed, but be proud of what he had accomplished, the next time they see each other. Next time, after November 9th, 1989.

* * *

"_Mutti!"_

_A little boy, roughly 5 years old, ran into the room. It was quiet, peaceful room with sweet fragrance soothing the image of the hospital. By the bed, a young nurse stood with smile on her face, while a woman in the bed dearly held a bundle of cloth, where a new life was breathing evenly. She, too, had happy smile on, and turned to the boy as he rushed toward her._

"_Shh... He's asleep."_

_A tall man stood next to him and gently kissed his wife while the boy busied himself with observing the baby. He was so small that it almost seemed impossible for him to grow as tall as me, the boy thought. But he grinned as he saw strands of blond hair on the baby's almost bare head; he would look just like his vati._

"_Gilbert, why don't you give your little bruder a name? I'm sure that you had tons of names ready for him. Did you pick what you like?"_

_A rough hand matted the boy's plantinum gold hair, making him wiggle his way out from the grasp. Then, he cocked his head slightly to show that he was thinking. Soon, he smiled brightly as he bent to the baby again. He giggled as the baby's warm breath tickled his nose, and gently spoke to him.  
_

"_Hey, Ludwig. I'm Gilbert, your older brother. I'll always be with you, so you can grow up fast. Then, we will play together! You and I, together!"_


End file.
